Megara (Disney)
Megara is the tritagonist of Hercules and the love interest and later wife of Hercules Her personality Megara is beautiful, independent and quick-witted, but also cynical and world-weary, making her atypical among Disney's lead females and plays enough of a heroic part in the movie to be classed as a heroine, rather than just a romantic interest. She is good at sarcastic jokes that made her laugh. However she sold her soul to Hades to save her boyfriend's life but, he left her leaving her all alone to be Hades's servant and Hades sometimes uses her as a pawn in his game to take over Zeus's home. Her story While Hercules falls for her at first sight, far from falling for him on the spot, she went to Hades and she told him that she didn't bring the Centaur to his army. She went to Thebes telling Hercules that Pain and Panic were in the gorge. Megara watched Hercules defeated the Hydra and she was proud of it! Hades had a trick up his sleeve he would use Meg as his pawn to find a weakness in Hercules so she could be free from that nasty old Hades! Meg did found a weakness in Hercules because he has his love for her. However Hades intervened in front of Meg and finds out that she was in love with Herc. Hades had an idea he would her make her as his little prisoner! Hades stole Hercules's strength and he abandoned Hercules and Megara so he could free the Titans. Meg did get hurt at and Hercules regained his strength breaking Hades's contract. Hercules rescued her soul and had a happy ending. Megara is aware of her own sexuality, and is perfectly capable of using it to persuade men to do whatever she wants. But this is just another reason she has a low opinion of men, since it is a thing she is usually unwilling to do. Meg is afraid of heights, but apparently overcomes her fear by the end of the movie. Gallery of Meg Megara.jpg|Meg smiles Megara 2.jpg|Meg sang "I won't say I'm in love" Megara 3.jpg|Meg was in love Megara 4.jpg|"Have a nice day" Megara 5.jpg Megara 6.jpg|Meg free Pegasus Hercules and Meg.jpg|Hercules and Meg finally kiss Hercules and Meg 2.jpg Megara 7.jpg Megara 8.jpg Meg and Hades.jpg Megara 9.jpg|Meg as a teenage Megara 10.jpg|Meg in Kingdom Heart 2 Megara tied up.png|Meg held prisoner by Hades Megara's giggle.png|Meg giggling Meg_ruptured_disks.jpg|Meg flirts PDVD_068.PNG|Meg's Crying after Hercules's power was taken away by Hades Trivia *While there are many similarities between Megara in the source material and Megara the Disney there are also many differences: **In Greek mythology, Megara was the oldest daughter of Creon, king of Thebes. **Megara was offered by her father to Hercules, because he defended Thebes. **She had two children, a boy and a girl, however both were killed by Hercules in excess of madness caused by Hera. **In some sources it is said that Megara was also killed by Hercules, while for others it is said that she was given to Iolaus. **In some traditions, Hercules felt so guilty for the death of Megara, who ended up having to perform the twelve labors. Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Humans Category:In love heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Royalty Category:Fighter Category:Princesses Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Disney Princesses Category:Defectors Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Maidens Category:Femme Fatale Category:Damsel in distress Category:Feminists Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Former Slaves Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes from the past Category:Pacifists Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Victim of Fraud Category:Neutral Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti Villains Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral